10 Things I Hate About Carrots
by Allie Treacherous
Summary: Two weeks after Nick and Judy watch 10 Things I Hate About Ewe (10 Things I Hate About You); Nick is late to work, Judy finds a note he wrote about her. Nick and Judy pairing. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. My first FanFiction ever! Cover is titled 'May I Keep You' by Alantka on DeviantArt.


Ok, this is my very first FanFiction, so please go easy on me.

Zootopia and its characters belong to Disney.

10 Things I Hate About You is owned by Touchstone.

Cover is titled _May I Keep You_ and is by _Alantka_ on DeviantArt.

* * *

Officer Judy Hopps was having a very bad day.

It was 7:37 A.M., and Nick hadn't gotten to work yet.

Which meant two things, 1) Chief Bogo was going be pissed at Nick and 2) she was going to have to do the patrol by herself.

Which made her heart give an unconformable squeeze, which might be better then the fluttery feeling she's had every time around Nick since movie night two weeks ago...

* * *

Two weeks ago...

It was Friday Night Movie Night after work. This week was being held at Nick's place and so far, only he and Judy had arrived.

"So McHorn, Rhinowitz, and Delgato have already cancelled; Francine, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Wolford, Higgins, Snarlof, Trunkaby, Anderson, and Johnson are on duty. Which just leaves us and Clawhauser."

Nick looked around to her, "He better get here soon then, _**10 Things I Hate About Ewe**_ comes on in five minutes."

Within three minutes Judy got a text from Clawhauser, I'm not going 2 make it 2 movie night. Sorry. "Well, guess it's just the two of us after all."

It wasn't until they got to the scene where the tiger, Kat Stratford said she hated the lion, Patrick Purona with 'the fury of a thousand suns' and Nick had started laughing the moment the soccer ball almost hit Purona and Judy had argued that wasn't all that funny when it happened, Nick accidentally placed his paw on Judy's. It only took a moment for Judy's heart to start fluttering in her chest, but Nick quickly removed his paw with a quiet apology. They watched the rest of the movie in uncomfortable silence...

* * *

Present

And things hadn't gotten any better. So far Judy hadn't seen any signs he felt anything she'd been feeling. He had actually been avoiding her...

She tried, and failed, to shake off the painful squeeze in her heart. _Just do the patrol, don't think about that dumb fox!_

She hated going through other animals' desks, but Nick had been driving the last week and a half. Which meant the keys were in his desk.

She found the keys in the top right drawer of his desk, right next to a crumpled note. _I wonder what this is? Should I open it and see?_

She knew she should respect Nick's privacy, but maybe the note might explain his absence from work. Maybe, if she was lucky, it would explain his unusual behavior lately.

She opened the note and read the first line, **Ten Things I Hate about Carrots**.

 _What? Does he mean me? Or actual carrots? S_ he read on.

 **I hate the way you always want to drive the cruiser, very badly I might add.** _He does mean me! Why would he hate me this bad? I admit I'm not the best driver in Zootopia, but I'm not that bad! Except that day we had parking duty and I started to jam out to Gazelle. He had had to grab the wheel..._

 **I hate the way you can hear everything I say and the cute way you thump your foot when you're angry.** _I can't help that bunnies have excellent hearing! And we can't help thumping our feet when we're angry! And I did he write 'cute'?_

 **I hate the way you're so emotional and how overly dramatic you are.** _I'm not that emotional am I? And I thought he liked those times I got dramatic, like when we hustled Bellwether._

 **I hate how good you are at hustling me and how your plans always seem to work.** _I've only ever hustled him once, when I got him to help me find Mr. Otterton. And my plans don't always work..._

 **I hate the way you never give up, even on me.** _That's not true! I gave up after that horrible press conference... After I broke the city completely..._

 **I hate the way that you make it impossible for me to hate you.** _What? But I thought this whole note was about him hating me?_

 **But what I hate the most, is how you don't notice how I've fallen for you.**

Judy froze. _Fallen for me? Nick's in love with me? I'm not the only one feeling this way?_

"Thought you didn't like going through other animals' things, Carrots"

Judy turned in surprise. "Nick!"

Her heart wasn't fluttering anymore, it was pounding. Nick was glanced down at the note, then back to her, "Number eleven, I hate I couldn't tell you that I love you to your face..."

Nick didn't get a chance to finish. Judy had suddenly embraced him and kissed him.

When, after a moment she pulled back, she said, "I love you too, dumb fox."

* * *

Ok, first, if you've bothered reading this, thanks. I know it's not the best work on FanFiction, but its what I got.

The reference to Judy 'jamming out to Gazelle' is from the YouTube video _Zootopia: All Promos, Teasers, and Deleted Scenes_ by _Nick P. Wilde_.

Special thanks goes to _Writing4MySoul_ for beta reading this.

Extra special thanks goes to _Stephanie Silverfield_ , my BFF in real, for encouraging me to put this on FanFiction.

And thanks to you, the reader, for reading this one-shot.


End file.
